When Dream Never Came True
by Muna56
Summary: Kaname have a disease. Zero in a dress, but afraid a man will rape him. Yuki and Adio is at now United States. And the adopted father is just having fun, but in the last...ZeroxYuki, YukixKaname and a little of others vampires'paring.
1. When Dream Never Come True

When Dream Never Come True

Cross Academy wasn't more than actually a private boarding school. Yuki Kuran left with her elder brother Kaname Kuran and went somewhere that you don't want to know.

"Bye, Yuki sama." said Adio as if he want to know where the Kuran siblings will ahead at.

"Bye, Adio, Kain and Ruka senpai. Have a great life you three." said Yuki with a sweet smile. The limousine left form the train station and leave the three vampires.

Adio looked confuse like what in the hell she talking about. '_Have a great life, what she meant. Is my life gone badly in a past few years? Or it is that I had bad time with the Kuran Siblings._' thought Hanabusa.

"Hey, Hanabusa you look …um... depressed." said Kain, looking at him.

"I know, but..." Adio trailed off and then look down. He wish that Kaname wouldn't change Yuki Cross into Yuki Kuran. _Ahh…sometime life doesn't make sense at all. I wonder what happened to Zero and the Headmaster Cross? _

"What shall we do with this guy?" said the Vampire Haunter as he pointing a gun at the sliver hair boy. Zero is leaning against on the wall as if he didn't here nothing at all.

"Oh… you mean Kiryuu. No, we can't kill him. Even though he a Level D vampire, but he got the move of a vampire haunter." said Cross. Zero look at the Chairman with a rage of anger on his face. Few moments later, the sliver hair boy started to walk away and that made the chairman worry about him.

"Hey, what the matter with him." said the Vampire Haunter stared at the Legendary Vampire Haunter.

"I think he is sick." said Cross with a frown on his face and watch Zero left the room.

"Is he having a disease called 'Lovesick'?" said the Haunter as if he wanted to laugh. Cross thought for a moment and then there was a smile on his face. He turns his head at the haunter and even made wider smile at him. The haunter's face looks at like _what with the weird smile._ "You mean he is really lovesick. Who is the gal then?" asked the Haunter.

"My adopted daughter." said Cross.

"You mean Yuki, pure blooded vampire. One of the Kuran clan." said Haunter.

"Yes." said Cross.

"For real, I thought it was a joke." said the haunter bashfully.

"Love never can be a joke." said Cross meaningfully.

"Go and have word with your adorable adopted son." said the haunted with a smirk on his face.

"That a great idea." said Cross.

Cross walk toward his door and then turn at the haunter. "Would mind if you leaving tonight after dinner with us?"

"No."

"Well then, let's have some fun. But first."


	2. Chooses Made His Mind

Cross walk out from the door and ahead to Zero's room. Cross pauses for a moment and stare at the door. He wonders…_no stop day dreaming. Get real, he won't bite you. Wait, are you forgetting something that your adopted son is a vampire. Well, your adopted daughter left this loser behind. _Cross shaking his head, then knock on the door.

"What it is?" said the boy with sliver hair.

"Um…Zero. May I talk to you?" asked Cross. Zero open the door and look at the Headmaster with a glare on his face. _Zero looks guiltier than ever. Stop glaring at me, it looks…scary. _"Are you going to came in or staring at me for the whole day?" said Zero.

Cross walk into the room and sat at edge of the bed. "Zero listens. I know you having a hard time in a past few hours. You feeling guiltier than the first time I saw you four year ago." said Cross.

"What…do you mean, headmaster?" asked Zero confusedly.

"I mean…I know that you have a feeling about Yuki. You get that 'LOVE'." said Cross.

"W-WHAT!?! YOU MEAN THAT YOU KNOW TH-THIS PROBLEM FOR A LONG TIME!?!" yell Zero as bump the wall behind his back. Zero was shock the headmaster knew about this all along.

"Yes… so you do love my adopted daughter and your adopted sister?" asked Cross.

"Yes." said Zero with the blush on the tree.

"You have two options. The first is chase and bring Yuki back here. Or let your number 1 enemy marry your pure blood vampire girlfriend." said Cross making a smirk on his face.

"So, which one Zero."

"…"

Cross got up from the bed and starts to walk at door. "Zero think about this choose." Cross's footstep was fading away. Zero knows what he wants to do and choose him going to make. He closes the door and starts to pack his stuff into a bag. He will bring Yuki back no matter what. _Yuki, I'm coming back for you._ He open the nearest window and jump out. Running away from home came true, but not anymore when he bring Yuki to him.

At the Headmaster's office, Cross saw everything by looking at the window. He smiled when his adopted son bring his true love. No matter what, Zero take his words. _Go Zero, make your dream come true. _

_The adventures begin. _


	3. Meeting at the Train StationPart 1

The sliver hair boy walks down the hill to the train station and walking up the stairs with his bag in his hand. Buying the ticket from the booth and then waiting the train. The other side of the station was the three noble vampires. Zero found a seat for himself in the station. Waiting…waiting…waiting…

"_Hey! Zero, you look bored! Right no…we should be enjoying ourselves a little!" said Yuki, as she pointing at Zero and glance at him. "There's nothing to enjoy." said Zero. Yuki jump and started to pull Zero's coat. "What?! Stop being such a killjoy and come on! It's all right! You'll have fun!" said Yuki._

-_-

"_If I leave you alone, Zero, you don't take care of yourself at all…you need someone to choose for you. You're like…a younger brother. Who needs looking after."_

-_-

"_I'm so appalled that I find it funny. You're a year younger than I am. You look like a grade schooler and you're acting like a 'Big Sis?' That hilarious." laugh Zero. _

_-_-_

Looking at the sky, remember from the past at the town. Before, the night class vice president's birthday party. _Yuki, you always said that you always at my side. I guess it was a lie, then._

-_-

"Isn't that Kiryuu-kun, sitting a bench at the other of the station." said Ruka. The two other look perplex and then look at the other side of the station. "Hey Ruka, you right. Why Kiryuu-kun is doing here at the train station?" asked Kain. Adio started to laugh berserk. Kain and Ruka got jolt and step back. Adio stoop for a moment and look up at the two other noble vampires, who got scare. "You people won't get it. Kiryuu-kun is here for his love." said Adio with a smile.

"What?" said Kain.

"A vampire haunter loves a pure blood vampire."

"So that mean, Kiryuu-kun love Yuki-sama." said Ruka.

"Duh." said Adio with a wink.

"Don't just 'duh' at me, mister."

"I will go and chat with the haunter." Adio start to walk away.

"Wait, Aido?"

"What?"

"Can we come with you?" asked Ruka. Kain stare at her, _what is this, a love scene or I am a cupid making a couple together. It's not even __St. Xocolatl's Day. _"Yes, if you want to come." said Aido.


	4. Meeting at the Train Station Part 2

Zero look at the other side of the station and watch the three noble vampires coming toward at him. _Why are they coming over here? Are they trying to kill to me? I will kill them with my Bloody Rose._

"Why are you vampires doing here?" asked Zero.

", aren't you a vampire too?" asked Aido. It is very rude to not answered people's question.

"…"

"Anyway, we came here to help you to find the Kuran siblings."

"How did you know?"

"We are vampire, aren't we?"

"…"

"Fine, we will just help you. However, you be our next Sama vampire. Only to us."

Zero quickly got up from his seat and take out his Bloody Rose out of nowhere. Pointing the gun at Aido, who got scare about Zero's reflex move. _What are you going to do now, you playboy._ As Zero thought.

"Kiryuu-sama, clam down. Aido is telling the truth." said Kain as he starts to panic. Zero lower the Bloody Rose down and away from Aido's forehead.

"Kiryuu-sama, you almost scare the heck out of me. Thank you Kain, for saving my life." said Aido and then start to hug his cousin. Zero felt something weird that his stomach just made.

"I trust you, but if it a trap. I will kill you." said Zero.

"You have my words, Kiryuu-sama." said Aido as he bow at his new sama. "Kain, could buy one ticket for Kiryuu-sama?"

"Huh?" Kain got confuse somehow.

"What the ticket for?" said Zero as he shown his deathliest glare of them all.

"You going to visit at my mansion." said Aido not looking at Zero because of the glare.

"For…alright. I'm coming to your mansion. If…nevermind what I am going to said next." Zero took off to buy a ticket at the booth. "Then, what…?" asked Aido. The sliver boy came with a ticket on his hand.

"Of course, the deal" answered Zero.

"Oh, can I ask you a question?" asked Aido again andthis time was a smile.

"What?"

"Do you love…Yuki as…you know?" Aido was a little shaking at that moment. He wonders if Zero will kill him to ask this type of question.

"Why is this…why?"

"I don't know. I'm just wondering." said Aido as he shaking even more.

"Yes, I love Yuki, but the girl I love had betrayed me with a lie." Zero turns his head away from the three noble vampires and started to blush for no reason why. The train starts to arrived and the three boys carries the luggage inside the train room. They had sat on their seat as the train start to move again. Zero look out of his window from his left. Watching the trees pass one by one and the sky turn gray. The first snow had fallen down at the ground. Spring will come in a next few weeks. The lavender eyes from the sliver hair boy smile as he thought about some thing or _someone._


	5. Vampire Dairies

**Author Note: Sorry for the long month wait up. Here the chapter you were waiting for.**

* * *

Journal of a Hunter

December 5, 8:01 p.m.

At last, I get…forget about that. Aido and the others get of the train. I did not feel like following them. I was waiting for the next and last stop. Wishing that I will be all right by myself without anyone help. I still do not believe as their "Sama" or "Master". I can't trust anyone right now or the future. Now, Yuki had become a pure blood vampire which I hatred the most. The only level of vampire that ruined my life the most. I can not trust anybody. Vampire, Hunters and Human.

"Next stop and the last stop is Wilmington." said the announcement.

I am now at United State, in Delaware, where motorcycle gangs united for a night club. The train started to move forward, going to the northern part of this country. I took out my MP3 player, on the power, listen some rock music in the highest volume. Looking at the snow falling from the sky as the land covered with a huge white blanket. Sun is setting down in the west side view.

* * *

Journal of a Princess

December 6, 5:03 a.m.

Sun is coming up from the east side. It's time for bed. I crawl under my blanket. Onii-sama gave me a peck on my cheek and then left. I try to shut my eyes, but can not. _Zero…_ I miss him. His eyes, his… I do not want to talk about it.

I got up and want to my study desk. I turn on my laptop and went to Internet Explorer to browse yahoo for e-mail account. Checking mail and…none of them is from Zero. A slight of tear went across my cheek. I wipe it long before it went to my chin. I gave a mail to Zero. After with the logout, I went to bed again. Tossing and turning. Counting down from hundred to one. Making my own dreams. Nothing happen.

I went to the kitchen for some water to drink.

"Yuki, why you here?"

Kaname came into the kitchen, folding his arms toward his chest and look at me with a worry face.

"Can't sleep." I put the empty glass in the basin. "Can I walk out for a fresh air, Onii-sama?"

"How many times did I tell you not to call me that?" Kanam came toward at me.

"I am sorry," I say. "But can I go outside at least?"

"No you can't," Kaname says. "I am sorry. Didn't I tell you that you can't?"

"Fine, I will try to get some sleep." I say. I went up stair and went to my room. Then, went to bed.

* * *

Journal of a Prince

December 6, 6:30 a.m.

I watch Yuki walk up the stair, until her figure disappears at the distance. I couldn't let her out in the opening. I just couldn't. I call Seiren to look after Yuki, while I going to a meeting. I took my coat and went out for the day.

* * *

Journal of a Legendary

December 6, 8:45 a.m.

"Ahhh!"

That's the yelled from my nightmare. I couldn't take it anymore. Somehow I feel electric shock through out my body. Zero is in trouble. I call the Vampire Hunters society and send a guardian to protect Zero, but they wouldn't allow it. A few moments, they suggest me to call the number I wrote on the paper. I hang up the call and then pick it again to the call the guardian who lived in the United State. The guardian picks it up in the first ring. "Hello?"

"Hi, this is the new president of the Vampire Hunter Society at Japan, Kaien Cross," I say quickly as I could.

"So… Kaien. Long time, no see," The guardian says in husky voice.

"Huh?"

"Forget it. I guess you might forget about your old best friend. Anyway, what…" The guardian says in a sad tone.

"Wait is this, Manna. Five in one?" A happy tone came up to me.

"Yes."

"I am sorry that I did not recognize you, friend," I apologize.

"It's alright. Some people are hard to remember someone to recognize. It's not that easy. Need help?" He accepts my apology.

"Yes, I need you to protect my adopted children."

* * *

Journal of a Hunter

December 5, 11:58 p.m.

It's freezing out here in the winter of December. I found a cheap hotel to crash for some weeks. I do not have enough money to buy some food. I went out take a walk, watching through a glass window of a restaurant. A rich man eating his juicy steak and his wife with her fry boneless fish, sitting next to her with two children eating huge hamburgers with fries. As soon as the man turns to look at me, I put my head down and walk away.

I felt hungrier each time I take a step. I need blood now more than ever. Each time a human passes by me, my soul want to grab it and drink her/his blood, but I control my soul. Suddenly, my vampire sense is started to tingle. There a vampire near by. I quickly pull out Bloody Rose and point it at the black alley. A man figure coming toward me. My body somehow collapses as my eye started to close up. My brain shut down as the man finally came up to me and slapping my face lightly, until unconscious came to me.


	6. FAN GIRLS! Vampire Dairies Part 2

**Author Note: Here the chapter for this story. Please enjoy. I do not own Vampire Knight, but I own the new character.**

* * *

Journal of a Hunter

December 7, 7:43 a.m.

_Hungry…Hungry…Hungry… Blood? Or is it, Death. Do I seek for people's death? Naw, who am I kidding. I wouldn't do that such a thing… Or do I?_

A brightly light, shine under my eyes' lids, wanted me to wake up from my dream._ Dream. _A word I wouldn't believe in my entire life. Why people even care about _dreams_, even though, _it will never come true._ My eyes flatter open, as a shadow appears to blocking the light.

"Sir, the guest had awaken his nap," a female voice.

"Alright, you may go," a man in a husky voice.

The door went click and then close. I got up, and saw… the man (of course) with dark black bangs, covered his eyes. But, you could see the eyes from far or close. He is hawking me. _What did I do? And why the heck I am here?_

"Good morning, Kiryuu."

"Go-go-god-good morning?"

"You are cute," he laughed. "You will be handy. But, first let me introduce myself to you. I'm Manna, I'll be now and future adopted father. What shall I do?"

_Die!_

"Now, now. You can't tell people to die, can't you? I don't think so," He smirks handsomely.

"What are you a mind reader, or something that you will try to destroy my life?" I look at him deeply. Glaring at him, as a fury of fire piercing his heart.

"Well, your face tells everything, Kiryuu, and it's remind you of the human Yuki, who reads off your face. Every time when you are mad about something."

* * *

Journal of a Princess

December 7, 5:30 p.m.

_Zero…Zero…Zero… Purple eyes like a rose. That I would ever fall in love. Who I'm kidding? That will never happen between us…_

"Yuki-sama, it's time to study," someone knocking at the door of the bedroom. I rush toward the door, open, and there. Aido was waiting with a load of books and the pressuring weight on his arms. Poor him.

"Aren't you supposed to be in America with Kain and Ruka?"

"Kaname-sama, brought…" Aido got interrupt, turn around and saw Kaname behind them. Aido got shock as well as Yuki did, but Kaname mutter something under his breathe and eye at Aido. That makes the tutor want s to pee on his pants.

"Onii-sama, is something wrong?" I view at him, and took a sniff._ Has he been drinking, since I came here? It can't be. Why will he do such a thing?_

"Excuse me, Kaname-sama. You have a visitor waiting for you," Serien bow. Kaname walked down the hall and Serien follow behind.

"Awkward…"

"Aido-senpai, you would be shame on yourself," But something caught Yuki's attention, Aido was crying about something. Seeing the tear fall from corner of his eyes, as the rest drop on the floor. "What happen?"

"Huh? Na-na-nothing." Aido wipe the tears from his eyes and glance at Yuki. "Lets go, and tutor you, Yuki-sama."

* * *

Journal of a Right-Handed man

December 6, 5:54 p.m.

Something calling me. No…it's _someone_ calling me. A voice of a man, which I know…, from my dad long time ago. When I was a kid, my father told me all bout his past, specially the vampire god. I was scare at first, but then thinking of the words,_ vampire god_, made me laugh. I peek to see if my dad laughing along with me, but did not. His face was serious.

* * *

Journal of a Hunter

December 7, 9:09 a.m.

Great. My life turns into a black hole. No…that can't be right. It's a wormhole. Or is it? Anyway, I'm finish with my breakfast and got up, then aheading to my bedroom. Climb into my bed, turning on my itouch, as I plugging the ear-buds into my ears. Linkin Park was top of the list, and selects a song. Putting the loudest volume and shut my eyes close.

"Kiryuu!" Someone banging on the door.

I got off from bed, open the door. The person rush into the room and… it was Manna, my now and future adopted father. Ugh…those words make me mad. I closed the door, turning off the itouch and slide it into my pocket. I search the man, until I found him hiding on the ceiling, like a fright kitty.

"Why you up there?" I asked, walking up to my open window and saw an army of girls squealing and trying to climb over the fencing. A huge banner hung between two trees and a picture of Manna. Shirtless, pants button undone including the zipper; underwear is purple with his black pants, six packs, with nice pecs, biceps, triceps and his hand brushing his hair, pausing in the mid-way, looking at you want him and don't forget about a fake waterfall draining on to him. I look away and met my eyes at Manna.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Um… Fan girls, I guess."

"They following you all the way here…wait. What exactly your career is?" A pie got mashed by the window, and said _I love you_, and a lip. I hurry to close the window, but another pie smack on my face. The pie slide down and fall down. How a pie… This house is a MANSION! Not a mansion, it's a CASTLE. I finally got a chance to close the window. Manna handed me a napkin, and wipe the pie's cream. It almost smells like Yuki's blood.

"Zero, your eyes turn bloody red." Manna sat down on the edge of the bed. "Go and check yourself on the mirror."

I went and look at the mirror. My eyes… It's bloody red. The beast side of me wants blood. I turn to see Manna. He was lying down on my bed and staring at me. His bangs were now blocking his eyes. He was waiting for me to speak.

"Come here, Kiryuu and drink my blood." I hesitated, and walk toward him. I bend down to his neck as my fangs sprung out and broke the skin. The blood is so rich. Richer than the pure blood vampires' blood. About two gulps and then finish. The cut had disappeared. Manna got up, took a napkin and wipes the blood from his neck.

"What are you?" I asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Manna asked back.

"You not a pureblood vampire, are you?"

* * *

Please Review!


	7. CANCER! Vampire Dairies Part 3

**Author Note: Here Finally, all this years. I update this chapter, but there still more to go.**

* * *

Journal of a Hunter

December 23, 8:40 p.m.

_What are you?_

That's the last thing I said to my adopted now and future, after two gulps blood from his neck. He looked at with a grin on his face and left the room.

It been 3 weeks past and today is the day before Christmas Eve. My now and future father took me to a mall for some new clothes for me to wear. Since, I only have two clothes to wear, which is my uniform set from Cross Academy and my T-shirt with long sleeves.

"Hey, Kiryuu. Try this if it's fit on you."

"Why? Are you trying to say that I'm fat or something?"

There were a woman, staring at me, if she trying giving glare of daggers by her eyes. Then, I realize that she was fat, like a pumpkin. _ Oh shit! I did it again. Calling her pumpkin in my mind. _A few moments, the woman wacked on my head with her long bag and then walk away.

_What the fuck was that?_

"Well, that was wrong? Anyway, let's see you in this dress."

"Dress?"

"Just take this and wear it."

I took the clothes from my adopted now and future father and went to the man's changing room.

* * *

Journal of a Princess

December 23, 8:45 p.m.

"No. Onii-sama. I will be fine… and safe… Adio-senpai. Yes, he's with me. No, Onii-sama. He won't run away. I will watch him. Okay, bye now, Onii-sama.

I closed my Hello Kitty cell phone, and look at Adio, who was play with the car window because he felt bored. I sigh and look out the window from my right. Looking at Matthan's streets and buildings makes me wants to sleep.

Adio and I went to American, for the holidays break that which Kaname gave permission to me. I don't know why the reason. But, we come to U.S.A for some reason. Wait, I just tell you already.

"Hey Yuki-sama, would you like to go to a mall for some new clothes." Adio hesitate.

"Why we even here?" I asked.

"Yuki-sama. I told you about a million times. That I want you meet someone special."

"And who is that special person?"

Adio ignore the question, and ask the driver to park near by mall. Well, for someone ignoring my question. _Zero… Where are you? _I sigh again, but loudly this time as the limousine pull back right front of the mall.

* * *

Journal of a Prince

December 24, 7:00 a.m.

_Ugh, I feel so bad. UGH! My head hurts, of drinking a lot. I have to go to bed, now. Before, the sun comes up. _

"Kaname-sama? Do you need help?" Serien said, looking at me from her work papers.

"No, I don't. Leave me alone." Suddenly, I throw the table at my servant. Lucky, Serien manage to dodge and transform into a bat to escape. I watch, narrowing my eyes as I targeting the bat.

BANG!

The bat shriek in pain, losing its blood and drop on the floor. Its eye watches at me, looking her highness grinning and laughing. The servant closed its eyes, and its heart rate stop.

* * *

Journal of a Guardian

December 23, 10:00 p.m.

"Zero, are you finish dressing?" Banging the door was me, his now and future adopted father. It had been ten minutes, when the lady smack Zero on the head with her large fat purse. Ha! That would be funny if it's was in video tape, so I could replay every little second. Ha! It will be so funny. But, I could do this without any camera or any man-kind equipments or vampire-kind. Oh well…

"ZERO! HURRY UP!"

_Bang!!_

"Manna! What are you laying on the floor?" Zero yelled.

Ugh, this boy is pain in ass, but he still cute. I wish I could pinch on his twin adorable cheeks. I got up slowly, after getting hit by the door. I look at my adopted son; he was wearing the dress I told him. And… is actually it is a dress. A girl dress. I wish I brought the camera to takes this picture and sell it at one of my company.

"Well, Zero. I got to say. This dress fit on you, perfectly." I went to the counter, to buy the clothes for Zero. "But, Manna… I am _not _a girl."

"You should been proud about you being a Trans."

"WHAT?! When did I become a Transgender?"

"About like, right now." I took the shopping bags and heading for the exit. "Well, you don't want to stay here and get rape by gay man."

Zero made a face, walking toward the limousine. A girl stepped out from the limousine which was next to mine. With long brown hair and her big chocolate eyes. I said that girl isn't a ordinary girl; Sexy vampire chick. I know who is this person is, all ready. I know everything back of my eyes. And her name is…

* * *

Journal of a Hunter

December 23, 10:10 p.m.

"Yuki!" I yelled with anger on the outside, but the inside of me is filled with glee. I look at Yuki; who was coming out from the limousine. Yuki look well surprise as me, but she only whisper my name and stared.

* * *

Journal of a Princess

December 23, 10:12 p.m.

I finally found Zero. At front of the mall in the United State ground. I am glad that he is safe now. He hadn't fallen into a level E vampire. And I will never make Zero into a monster for the Humans and the Vampires including the Hunters.

"Zero…" I whisper into the air, as if the air sending the message to Zero likes an email. But, something is just wrong. Why is Zero wearing a dress? My lips turn the frown into a smile.

"What the f-… are you wearing, Kiryuu-kun?" Adio laughs, wiping the tears for his eyes and slapping his leg. I glance and I was happy to see Adio. I finally saw him smiling for long time, when I move in.

"Mr. Manna, I am deeply sorry that I did not saw you there. I want you to meet Yuki-sama. The daughter of the Kuran family." Adio bowing down to the man, that who was next to Zero.

"Alright then. Why don't you, Adio, come and talking about the problem that Kaname is having right now. Zero, why don't you take Miss. Kuran some where?" Manna said, he look at me and then Zero.

"Could I at least change my clothes?" Zero pulls the end of the skirt down and sees the laces go across the dress.

"Fine. Heres the bag for the clothes you need to change." Manna said, handing the bag to Zero.

"But, where will I change?"

"Why you will change in Yuki's limousine."

Manna pushes Zero, inside mine's limousine as I was getting on the other side. I told the driver to start driving somewhere will make Zero enough time to change his clothes.

"Hey, Yuki. Long time, no see."

"Same as you, Zero…"

I jump on Zero, and start hugging him tightly. Zero, warp around my body with his arms and start to smooth my back. I cry, as the tears slide down on my cheek as it reaches Zero's skin.

"I miss you, so much, Zero! You shouldn't leave me; and only me gave me a kiss and left with a warning to kill me."

"Yuki…"  
"Zero…"

"Yuki…"

"Zero…"

"Yuki, could I change my dress, before the public see me in this? Or you want to help me change it?"

I blush deeply, letting Zero go in my arms. Zero lean in as his lips touch mine and we kiss wetly deep into the Christmas almost eve night.

I had finally, found my lover, but could I protect my brother's love?

* * *

Journal of a Hunter

December 24, 12:00 a.m.

_Yuki. I am sorry. I never have lost you or leave you out from my sight, again…_

* * *

Journal of a Guardian

December 24, 12:05 a.m.

"What! Kaname have blood cancer!" The news shocked me. Hearing, that my brother needs help from me.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


End file.
